Title: Section 4: Developmental Projects Project Leader: Robert C. Hornik, Ph.D. (Director) Key Personnel: Robert Hornik (5%) Pilot Project Pis: Carmen Guerra, M.D., M.S.C.E.;James Loughead, Ph.D., Robbie Schnoll, M.D. &Freda Patterson, Ph.D, (pilot projects do not involve salary charges for Pis). Project Summary: The pilot research program, along with the training program, were essential to the success of creating a cancer communication research center on the foundation of the CECCR I grant. We are excited to have the opportunity to build on what we was accomplished through the first CECCR period (20 funded pilots;11 follow-up grants based on pilots, 13 publications and 31 presentations at national meetings, 3 completed dissertations with 3 more on the way using pilot grant data.) The new program follows the operating model of the previous pilot research program, mixing support for larger and smaller pilots, for junior faculty and post-docs and doctoral students. These funds are central to a forward-looking vision, to building the next generation of investigators and cutting edge research. As exemplified by the three projects proposed as examples here, they provide opportunities to involve researchers with varied disciplinary backgrounds, to apply new research technology, and to reinforce our efforts to work in clinically relevant ways.